Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {2} \\ {2} & {2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{1} & {2}\times{2} & {2}\times{2} \\ {2}\times{2} & {2}\times{2} & {2}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {4} & {4} \\ {4} & {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$